The Ninja's Anthropoid Deed
by Jet556
Summary: When Norrisville is taken over by an anthropoid army it is up the Ninja to save the day and defeat whoever is in charge of this simian soldiery and free Norrisville from monkey mayhem!
1. Norrisville Taken Over!

**Welcome everyone. In this new story I take an attempt at something more 1950's comic book-like. If I succeed is your decision. Enjoy and review.**

 **Norrisville Taken Over!**

In a cell, formerly a classroom in Norrisville High, students stared at their guards. The long arms of the gibbon, the physique of the gorilla, the red hair of the orangutan and temperament of the chimpanzee… These were not like any anthropoids that they had ever heard of and yet these things had taken over Norrisville.

Standing in a corner, forming a plan, Ken Finlayson stared at the open door. The anthropoids were armed with laser guns and they knew how to use them. Very curious…

Soon Howard Weinerman came walking over. "It's like 'Planet of the Apes' here." Basically, random people were forced into random rooms by the anthropoids resulting in a hodgepodge of "cellmates."

"Have you read the book or seen any of the movies or shows?" asked Ken.

"I've seen the Tim Burton one and 'Rise of the Planet of the Apes." Replied Howard. "Okay, I guess this isn't exactly like that. Apes from a crashed spaceship having evolved over time or animal testing resulting in super intelligent apes… Not this weird fusion of various apes. Was the book anything like this?"

"No. Basically the shortest way to put it is that ape and human eventually switched places." Stated Ken. "Where is our friend?" By their friend Ken meant Randy, the Ninja.

"I talked with him on the phone and he is already looking for their leader." Howard took a breath. "You know I don't like you but I guess we'll have to go through the cliché put aside our differences to get everyone out of this."

"So what's the plan?" asked Ken.

"Don't you have one yet?"

"Well, considering Niall's plan is to go through the air vents that one is out."

"He texted you?" asked Howard.

"Your sister did." Replied Ken. "From the picture she sent me, Niall is currently hanging from the vents waving his legs wildly upon realizing he doesn't have the upper body strength to pull himself up."

"And yours?"

"Thought I'd just make it up as I go."


	2. Of Course!

**Welcome back everyone. Short but it gets something in. Enjoy and review.**

 **Of Course!**

It was Hannibal McFist. Why was Randy not surprised? McFist was wearing a gorilla suit no less! So was Viceroy.

"These mutant monkeys of yours are excellent, Viceroy!" exclaimed McFist. "With no Sorcerer I'm forced to take a more direct route to world conquest and these now these monster monkeys have taken over Norrisville!"

"I prefer to call them my abominable anthropoids." Said Viceroy.

"And even better this D-Beam you created!" roared McFist, holding up a very sci-fi looking gun. Randy then smoke bombed in. "The Ninja?"

"You were expecting Darth Vader?" asked Randy.

"Actually, I was expecting Cheeta." Laughed McFist as he pulled the trigger on the gun and suddenly Randy, the Ninja, was one of those anthropoids!


	3. Trapped

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Trapped**

Randy attacked McFist and with his robotic arm, the latter did crush the beam gun that had turned Randy into an anthropoid. Upon seeing doing this, McFist burst out into evil laughter.

"Now you're trapped as an anthropoid, Ninja! The moment you take off your mask, you'll be easily found so it is either keep your mask on or be hunted as a monster! This plot was meant to fail just so I could get you here and turn you into this! By now the other anthropoids have already been defeated but now there is only one and you are that one. I actually win this time! It was never really about taking over Norrisville! It was just about turning you into an anthropoid."

Randy stared at McFist for a moment before leaving and hanging his head. McFist had won unless the art of healing could do something about this.

In private Randy did attempt to use the art of healing. He failed. This was not a sickness nor was it anything such as a dead plant or damaged vehicle nor would art of disguise work for this was not something that Randy had created. He was stuck this way.

How long was he to be stuck this way? Forever? Would it eventually wear off? Randy just wanted to know and the Nomicon had no answer for Randy's question about if there was a way to get him back to normal because it just did not know.

It seemed that Randy was stuck this way and he did not know how long he would be this way.


	4. Norrisville Liberated

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

 **Norrisville Liberated**

The anthropoid take over was short lived. Very short-lived! It was ended the same day it happened.

Sitting on some steps with a black eye, Ken Finlayson looked over at Howard Weinerman who also had a black eye. Randy Cunningham, the Ninja, was missing in action.

"Relax." Said Ken, watching as Howard kept a worried look on his face.

"I'm trying to be but Randy shouldn't have been gone this long." Replied Howard. "The guy's the closest thing I have to a brother, it is normal for brothers to worry about each other, you know?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah, I know. I worry about my big brother Pierre. He is over there in Afro-Eurasia and he really isn't the kind of person capable of blending in the crowd, only knows English and is always getting lost."

"Why is he over there?" asked Howard.

"He won a scholarship to the University of Outer Mongolia." Replied Ken. "I can't remember but I think he's been expelled."

"So what about Randy?" asked Howard.

"We give him a day." Replied Ken. "If he hasn't shown up by then, then we can start to worry about him."

It was at this point that Howard's sister Heidi, Ken's girlfriend, came running down the steps. "Ken, you remember how I told you Niall was hanging onto an open air vent last time we talked?"

"Yeah?" asked Ken. "Why?"

"Guess where he still is."

"He's still there? But it is three hours later!"

"That is quite the son your paternal half-sister gave birth to." Commented Heidi.

Ken stood up while sighing. "Both of my nephews have problems. I don't think anyone in my family can be called normal. Looks like its Uncle Ken to the rescue."

 **The End**


End file.
